zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
Armageddon ~ Ragnarok: Chapter Four
Melanie squirmed and screamed in the demon's hand, attempting to break out. Her magic and weapons were useless, but they wouldn't be much help even if she could move her arms to use her slingshot. "Ace!" she cried out. "I've got it, sis." Ace nodded. "Hermes' Flying Boots!" he cried as a large magical circle appeared beneath his feet, as the demon swung his arm to strike him. He leaped off of this magical circle, leveling to the same height as this twenty foot demon illusion. It roared and a black magic circle appeared in front of his face, then unleashing a torrent of shadows at Ace. As the shadows were about to envelop Ace, something had happened. A sword had fallen from the sky into his hand; a rapier with a brown handle with a golden pommel attached to the handle the hilt being curved. The blade was thin, and was designed for both stabbing and penetrating, but could also slash. There were words etched onto it, Archangel's Blade. There was a note attached to it, saying, Dearest Son, this is my parting gift to you from the heavens. You are my sponsor. I love you.. He stabbed it into the blast with tears of joy rolling down his face. The holy blade repelled the darkness and he kicked behind him, loosing another seal causing his Hermes' Flying Boots. He stabbed into the face of the demon, ripping through the illusion, his sister beginning to fall graciously to the ground, as her brother did the same. She had gotten very angry, and so now she unleashed her very own spell. Water, gather at my command around my enemies, and boil with them, she thought. Suddenly the remaining bandits were covered in water from the surrounding area and it hit raging temperatures, boiling the people beneath, turning their blood to steam. "So, it appears I am outnumbered," the thief sighed. "I should take my leave..." "Screw that," the angry Sterling and Melanie said in unison. Suddenly a sharp bullet of water had pierced through his leg and Sterling had sent him flying with a blow from her hammer. The thieves were beaten, and victory was certain for the group. John Mitch may have been unconscious, yet again, but he was easy for Sterling to carry. Melanie and Ace appeared to be more injured, but they were happy they managed to beat the group of thieves. "Don't be so happy," pointed out the usual optimist, Sterling. "He will be back; he's always come back." The group had continued down the trail and approached the massive capital. They approached an immense silver gate and huge stone walls, around a massive city. The city had multiple purple tiled roofs with stone buildings around the canals that made up all of the streets of the town. Suddenly there was a quick sound of something piercing through the air, and the sharp scream of a young girl. Sterling's leg was stabbed by a sterling silver piece of metal, she collapsed onto the ground as a crimson rope pulled it from her leg, back into the forest. "Who, or rather, what was that?!" demanded Melanie, as John Mitch and Sterling had lain on a heap on the ground, Ace rushing to their side. "The S-shadow Assassin..." Sterling had stuttered as she then fell unconscious. "Sterling? Sterling!" Ace cried. "Stay with us!" ---- The girl had awoken in a hospital, her wound seeping black blood. It had been wrapped in white bandages before anyone could notice, but she knew that eventually they would discover her secret. "Sterling!" cried the three friends as they all hugged her in a tight embrace. She smiled but was very nervous. She still wore her regular clothes and had her hammer on the table next to her. "I am so happy you are okay!" smiled Melanie. "We were really worried." John Mitch pointed out. "At least we now who did it." Ace cheered. "But she is nearly impossible to find, not even Mel-mel's Seeking will work on her. She is the Stealthy Maiden Who Roams Shadows, Tayler Schade." Sterling sighed. "I think I know something about her... She brought down an entire army by herself." John Mitch analyzed. "She assassinated them all with her weapons, called the Ribbons of Ariadne, one of the deadliest weapons in existence because of everyone she has killed with the odd weapon." "But why was she after Sterling?" Melanie pondered. "Hired by my brother is my guess." Sterling sighed. Suddenly, screams were heard, and a large explosion occurred. What was going on? Then suddenly, the answer was clear. The assassin returned. Category:Original Story Category:Page made by Monet Category:Armageddon ~ Ragnarok Category:Fanfiction